


Shouyou isnt the best with feelings

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Jealous, M/M, but jess helped me come up with this and i cant breATH, do i tag this as yandere!shouyou, fight me, hardcore jealous oh my god, i havent done any smut yet..., more lowkey yandere?, shouyou jealous is dangerous af, tooru is in college and shouyou is in his third year but just as short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: Shouyou finds someone a little too close with Tooru. Tooru is his and only his...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shouyou is a bit yandere-ish in this fic but Tooru makes it better with music. Jess and i came up with this through skype and i loved it so im writing it...so i hope you like it Jess!

If it was something Shouyou loved it was Oikawa Tooru...and volleyball.

 

The way hit his hand like  _gwah!_ when Tobio tossed it to him. The way he could see over the tip of some blockers fingers. He loved the way the volleyball fit in his hands, how his serves and recieves had improved thanks to small practices with Kenma when Kuroo had tagged along. Shouyou was improving fast, his quicks and gotten better...faster and well done, his own movements had gotten easier. Again, thanks to Kuroo.

 

The chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that had always softened when he looked down at him. The soft lips that pressed against his as if Tooru had never bitten them before. Shouyou loved everything about Tooru, the way his demeanor changed when they were alone. How he relaxed and his smiles were no longer fake and made his eyes crinkle when it reached his eyes, eyes twinkling with such adoration that it had Shouyou  _flushing_ the color of his hair. The way Tooru would look at him as if he was his world....

 

So when Shouyou arrived to surprise Tooru at his college after school...he wasnt all to surprised to find him in the middle of a group of girls. Shouyou bounced a bit, trying to get a look at his boyfriend. Lips turned up as he noticed the other, it quickly dropped. The sight of a girl getting to close to  _his_ Tooru made Shouyou twitch. The hand that hand rested itself on Tooru's arm. Shouyou worked his way through the girls, standing up straight behind the girl, eyes dark as he glared at the back of her head. He moved his had around her neck to grab Tooru, tugging him out of the way, and successfully getting the girls hand off his boyfriend.

 

"Tooru!" 

 

His eyes lit up, arms wrapping the others waist. It caused Tooru's eyebrow to raise before he visually lit up, brown eyes widened and a surprised, (he loved surprising Tooru), glint to his eyes as it registered. Lips parting in order to get out his nickname. "Shou chan?!" Dark auburn eyes turned to the girl. She was pretty, black hair and green eyes.  _Foreign?_ But what Japanese had orange hair? He pouted a bit as he thought about it, would that be Tooru's type? Shouyou soured at the thought of that being Tooru's type. His bangs made a veil over his eyes, making him look more dark then he could be.

 

Shouyou licked his lip before his gaze snapped up to the tree, a tree branch shaking as a crow left it. "There is a superstition where seeing a crow or raven is symbolic of death." His eyes dropped back down to smile at the girl. She didnt look familar, not in Tooru's usual 'gaggle of girls' he has surrounding him.

 

"Will you toss to me!" Shouyou moved to look up at the brunett, grinning as he did. "Have you talked to Hajime recently? I talked to him yesterday! He said he would call you today he had some good news!" He wouldnt mention how Hajime

 

He had, by now, moved infront of Tooru, infront of the girl. Shouyou grinned softly, canines looking like  _fangs_ by now. "You arent from his usual group of girls. Im Hinata Shouyou, _Tooru's boyfriend_." He held his hand out, waiting for her to take it before tugging her closer, whispering into her ear. He could see the way her neck paled, hand tensing around his as he pulled back, the Karasuno middle blocker grinned, eyes almost sparkling as he released her hand. 

 

"Natsu wants to see you again Tooru." His hand slid to lace their fingers together as he tugged him through the group of girls, bouncing as they left campus to get on the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not happy with it but...i tried my best, sobs softly...Im not the best writer either so,


End file.
